


Keep you warm

by singingdevil



Series: YakuLev Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Near Future, Pillow & Blanket Forts, YakuLev Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingdevil/pseuds/singingdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haiba Lev the seventeen-year-old is building a blanket fort."</p><p>YakuLev week 2016 day 4, words "freezing" and "domestic". Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a further apology for the second day.

Being a college students has its pros. Yaku could list a few, but right now his head is screaming _FUCK COLLEGE LIFE_ at him with so many different emotions he's not ready to think about anything. He's pissed, he's desperate, he's angry, he's absolutely fucking livid and most of all, he's cold.

Winter has never treated him very nicely, but this is getting ridiculous. The whole apartment building is freezing because the heating system is broken and the electricity is down. As a beautiful bonus, they're pretty much snowed in, too, so Yaku is stuck in his freezing apartment with a way too energetic giant of a boyfriend.

It’s not technically because he’s in college, but he’s living in the aforementioned freezing apartment building precisely because of the college he’s attending. So right now he can blame it all on college life and continue grumbling about the unfairness of life.

Lev is moving around a lot, apparently not cold at all despite the fact that Yaku could swear he can see his breath. He himself is on the couch, bundled up in two of his own hoodies and one of Lev's, three pairs of woolen socks, a beanie and at least two or three blankets. At this point he's pretty much contemplating murder. He wants a fireplace.

It takes him a while to realize that Lev's constant moving has another purpose besides keeping warm. Yaku isn't really focused on him, but he realizes it at the second he notices Lev carrying a blanket and two pillows.

Haiba Lev the seventeen-year-old is building a blanket fort.

Yaku keeps quiet even after noticing. His eyes follow as Lev fetches another two blankets and a few pillows, balancing a pillow on his head and rummaging closets like he actually lived there instead of visiting way too often. He’s still in high school, he should be studying more. Not that Yaku hates or even dislikes the fact that Lev comes over four times a week even though he has volleyball practice on top of school, but he worries for Lev’s education.

But right now a blanket fort sounds oddly fascinating, despite the fact that Yaku is nineteen years of age and studying his ass off in college. A blanket fort sounds warm, as opposed to the infernal permafrost he’s sure has set in his apartment, and honestly just a better option than anything else.

He observes until Lev is ready, waits for the taller to invite him into the actually quite impressive fort he has made with the generous help of the kitchen chairs. Lev comes to him with a huge grin, excitement glinting in his eyes and hands moving around.

“Yaku-san, look what I made!” It’s ridiculously endearing how excited Lev is for a _blanket fort_ , but Yaku finds himself smiling. He gets up from the couch, dragging all of the blankets with him, and makes his way to the fort. Lev follows, movements jittery as if to ask, “Isn’t it cool?” or “What do you think?”.

It’s dark inside, but Yaku isn’t going to complain. It’s also warmer than anywhere else. It’s a little cramped, but Lev settles himself behind Yaku and pulls the shorter between his legs. Yaku huffs and leans back into Lev’s chest, feeling his boyfriend’s natural warmth seeping into him even though the layers of fabric.

Maybe this isn’t the worst day of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So much FLUFF. Disgusting.


End file.
